Carla
|image= |name=Charlie |kanji=シャルル |romanji=''Sharuru'' |race=Exceed |birthday=Unknown |age=6 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Talking Cat with wings |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Cait Shelter Guild |occupation=Mage Princess of Extalia |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner=Wendy Marvell |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single (but has a complicated relationship with Happy) |relatives=Wendy Marvell (Chaperon) Shagotte (Mother) |education=Good Knowledge of Magic abilities, basic information of Edolas |magic=Aera |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 133 |anime debut=Episode 53 |japanese voice=Yui Horie |english voice= }} Charlie is an Exceed, similar to Happy, and the daughter of Queen Shagotte and apparent chaperon to Wendy Marvell. Both she and Wendy belonged to the Cait Shelter Guild before joining Fairy Tail. Personality Unlike the carefree Happy she is very strict and serious for most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She's very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). As she learns about her mission as Exceed, she is shocked and sad. Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 176. "Mission" was described by Nadi and Nichiya She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 198. Shagotte tells the truth about "Mission", which doesn't even exist Happy instantly has taken a liking to her at first sight, but at first she despises him.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 132. Happy saw Charlie first time Later when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are mages of Fairy Tail not puppets, and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends and from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side (earlier she refereed to him as male cat ''and ignored his gifts in form of fish). ''Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 176. Happy told Nadi and Nichyia that he and Charlie are members of Fairy Tail Happy has saved Charlie when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon, and she saved him from soldiers by taking a blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him, likely meaning she has some feelings towards Happy or just enjoys manipulating him. Her Guild Card also told that she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 145. Charlie's Guild Cart History Charlie's home world is Edolas, kingdom of Extalia, and she's one of the Exceed. Sometime before the start of the series before Charlie was born, she was taken away from her mother, Queen Shagotte, to be sent through the anima to escape a future disaster. One day Wendy found her egg, and when she was born she saw visions involving the Royal Army of Edolas. Since her power activated when she became conscious, she accidentally mistook the visions as orders sent to her and mistakenly created her own self mission. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Charlie is introduced no sooner then after Wendy at the alliance between Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter. She does most of the talking for the two, imploring to the alliance that Wendy is powerful despite her appearance. After the matter settled, the group discuss who the Oración Seis are then head off to find them. Charlie dragging a hesitant Wendy along. When the alliance unexpectedly find their target, she stays with Wendy and Happy as the three watch the others fight and get trounced by the Oración Seis. When Brain spots Wendy and grabs her, Wendy tries to reach for Charlie but grabs Happy by mistake as the two are kidnapped. After being saved from death by Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, the group notice Erza Scarlet been poisoned causing the members to argue among themselves on how to handle the situation. Charlie however is the one to calm everyone down, revealing that Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer and her healing magic could fix the problem. But to rescue her the group has to work together to achieve their goal. The others agree and rally together before splitting up to find their kidnapped comrades. Charlie sticks with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster as they explore the area, Natsu taking the time to ask Charlie about Wendy's Dragon Slayer magic before the three are ambushed by members from the Naked Mummy Guild (whom the Oración Seis had allied themselves with). Charlie hangs back as the Fairies fight, surprised at how reckless they are. Soon the bunch reach an cave entrance to the Oración Seis base, but come into confrontation with Racer. Gray holds him off while Natsu and Charle enter the cave to look for their friends. They find them but also see that Wendy has resurrected Jellal as well much to Charle's shock that Wendy used her magic so rashly. Wendy faints from overexertion and Jellal leave the cave after knocking down Natsu and Brain. When Natsu recovers and tries to go after Jellal. Charle roughly reminds him of saving Erza first which he grudgingly agrees to. The two leave the cave with Happy and Wendy in tow but are knocked out of the air by Racer when he spots them during his battle with Gray. Charle and Happy are both knocked out from the fall, forcing Natsu to grab them both and run while Gray continues hold off Racer. Later, as Wendy heals Erza, Nirvana activates and Hibiki Laytis knocks Wendy out to protect her. He asks Charle to take Wendy to safety as Angel appears to battle Lucy Heartfilia. While a safe distance away, Charle asks Wendy to explain her past with Jellal to further understand the situation. When Nirvana's second stage appear she along with Wendy are caught up as its spider-like legs come out of the ground. She carries Wendy away who then says they should go up to Nirvana too. Later, once Nirvana is defeated, she joins Fairy Tail along with Wendy, where she is called "female Happy," to her displeasure. When Wendy asks her how she likes the guild, she seems unimpressed. Edolas Arc At the beginning of the arc, Charlie begins showing open hostility to Happy when he tries again to offer her a fish, to which she responds that she doesn't like fish and he should leave her alone. She runs outside, and Happy follows her to find out what was wrong and what he did. She tells him that he didn't do anything wrong, but that he can't protect Natsu like she protects Wendy. She says that Happy doesn't know what he is. Later, Wendy goes after her and tells her that she should treat the members of Fairy Tail better, but their conversation is interrupted when Mystogan approaches them, wishing to speak to Wendy. He reveals that he was the one to give her to the Cat Shelter Guild seven years ago, and used the name Jellal because he was new to "this world." He expresses a desire to save Wendy from Anima, telling both of them that everyone in Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town is going to die. Wendy runs back to the guild to warn everybody. After the town disappears, Charlie finds Wendy just after it is revealed that Natsu is safe. There, she explains to them and Happy that the King of Edolas is using the hyper-dimensional Anima spell to bring all the magic of Magnolia Town to the dried-up world of Edolas. She reveals that both her and Happy are from there, and were born on Earth Land with a mission already in their bones. However, she does not reveal what it is. After Natsu convinces her to bring them to Edolas to save everyone, she makes them promise not to ask her more about the mission, not to ask her to be a guide, and to kill her and Happy if there is a chance of them betraying Natsu and Wendy. Before anyone can ask any more, she flies Wendy to Edolas through the leftover Anima spell, her wings enabling her to do so. Happy follows with Natsu and they make it through, flying over the bizarre world. The four discover a warehouse after learning their magic works differently here, only to find a version of the Fairy Tail guild in which everyone has inverted personalities. After spending a bit of time at the Edolas Fairy Tail, Charlie realizes that it is not the same guild as the Earth Land Fairy Tail, but rather an alternate version of it. And she deduces that the Earth Land Fairy Tail is probably in the Royal City. The Group travel to the location and find Earth Land Lucy, who apparently still has access to all her zodiac key magic. The Earthland magic users see that the lachrymal crystal that contains everyone's essence and magic is under heavy guard and there is nothing they can do. Charlie puts froward a plan where the mages would travel through an abandoned coal mine to the royal bed chamber and use Gemini to copy the kings knowledge of the giant lacryma and how to release their friends. They are ambushed by the Edolas version of Erza and captured. Then, much to everyone's shock, all of the soldiers bow to Charlie and call her the Exceed, congratulating her on leading the mages into the trap. Charlie and Happy meet up with other Exceeds and learn of their true mission. They were originally sent to kill Dragon Slayers but at the last minute, their mission was changed to capturing the dragon slayers for their unique magical energy. Realizing she completed her mission even though she did not intentionally want to, she breaks down in tears for what she has done. Just as she was about to lose faith, Happy stands up for her despite not remembering the mission or who he really is. He explains they are nobody's puppets and that they are still mages of Fairy Tail. This makes her have a glimmer of hope and even makes her call Happy by his name for once instead of Male Cat. Happy grabs Charlie and decided that they will rescue their friends themselves, causing a rebellion against the kingdom and the guards trying to capture them as they are escaping. They hide in a wooden cart to escape the guards but the cart rolls downhill and they end up on a field where they meet an unnamed exceed. The exceed recognizes them as rebels but still decides to shelter them. Later on all four of them have a conversation about bonds and friends. After the conversation ends, Happy and Charlie make up their minds to save Natsu, Wendy, and the guild. With their confidence restored in the friendships they hold with Natsu, Wendy, and the rest of the guild, they are finally able to fly into the sky. While they are leaving, Happy's parents made a joke about wondering if she was Happy's girlfriend and joke about Happy being Charle's knight. After returning to Edolas, they manage to save Lucy from the hands of Erza's counterpart. Charlie tries to exploit her lack of information and presents herself as Extalia's princess and a daughter of Queen Shagotte. Coincidentally it was revealed in later chapters that she really is the princess that she claims to be. She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almost succeeds. Unfortunately, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charlie and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three attempt to escape, and Charlie asks Lucy if she's angry at them. Lucy is very surprised by this question as she really doesn't know for what she should be angry for. Charlie says that it is their fault that she got caught in the first place, and Lucy replies that they had came to save her, and then she adds that she is more surprised by the fact that Charlie is a princess. Charle then reveals that it was a bluff, and Happy says that it was like her to do so. Unfortunately, the group is then attacked by Extalia troops and Edolas Militia from both the sky and ground. However, Faust decides that this is the perfect moment to use code ETD, which turns the Extalia troops into a lachrymal. Making use of the confusion, the group escapes into the West Tower to save Natsu and Wendy. However, they are intercepted by Edolas Erza again on the way there, and she throws her spear into the ground, creating a large explosion that injures Happy, Charlie and Lucy. Despite her injuries, Charlie immediately demands to know where Wendy is, and she becomes even more distraught after hearing Wendy scream for help. As Edolas Erza raises her weapon to kill Charlie, saying that it doesn't matter since they are going to be killed, Happy then steps in to protect Charle. Thankfully, Earth Land Erza and Gray appear, bashing the soldiers, and Charlie is shocked as to how they managed to make it there. While heading towards where Natsu and Wendy are, she learns that dragon slayer magic can be used to release anyone trapped in the Lacryma. Happy flies towards Gajeel since he knows where the Lacryma crystal is located. She doesn't scold or worry about Happy leaving on his own, and has full confidence that he will be fine. She later arrives at the room where Natsu and Wendy are and finds them unconscious. However Gray manages to feed them medicine he got from Mystogan and they regain consciousness. Later Wendy tells her and the others about Faust's plan of using the Lacryma where everyone is trapped in as a bomb, to crash into and destroy Extalia. When Natsu shows up, the group decides to split into two. Wendy tells Charlie that the two of them are going to stop the Lacrima from hitting Extalia. Charlie does not agree saying she doesn't care about the Exceed. Wendy just tells her that it doesn't matter who they are since they are still living creatures. Wendy and Charlie have arrived on Extalia, and try to persuade everyone to evacuate. However the Exceed, show off their stubbornness and self centered superiority by saying that the Queen will protect them, and that they are of higher class. However when Wendy mentions Nichiya being turned into a Lacrima, everyone gets angry and start throwing rocks at her, and then they start throwing rocks at Charle who is now a fallen. However Wendy, still tries to protect her and tells everyone that she is still one of them despite being a fallen. As Nadi was defending Wendy and Charle from the angry mob of Exceed, Queen Shagotte showed up and decided to explain the truth to the crowd. While removing her royal clothing and jewels to reveal that she only has one wing, she explained that despite she's the Queen, she's only an Exceed, not a god. As she and the rest of the crowds listened to the Elders saying that Shagotte can predict which and when a certain human will die, Charle screamed back at her for trying to kill off her companions, manipulating her memories and thoughts, and even manipulate her to kill a specific Dragon Slayer before she was even born. Shagotte's only response was giving Charle a sword and asking Charle to give her the capital punishment for her crimes, while telling everyone else to evacuate Extalia. Then, Wendy did her best to try to push back the lacrima bomb along with the other mages and all the Exceed. They managed to hold off the projectile until Mystogan revealed himself and sent all the trapped mages home via Anima. When Edoras reinforcements arrive, and Faust with the Doroma Anima, Happy states how it looks like a dragon. Happy lands Natsu to fight it and goes to Charle and Lucy. Natsu tells them to go protect the Exceed as him, Gajeel and Wendy take care of Faust. While riding on an Edolas creature, Erza Knightwalker shows up and blasts the creature sending it to the ground. Happy grabs onto Lucy, and Charle grabs onto Gray as they see Erza fight Erza. Lucy, Coco, Gray, Happy, and Charle fall into a forest and Lucy gets mad for Happy dropping her, but he says she is heavy. Edolas troops show up. The troops spot Charle and Happy and aim to turn them into Lacrima since they are the only two left. Gray attacks and protects them. Lucy summons Loke and Charle and Happy dodge beams of magic, but Charle jumps in front of one to protect Happy. They start to lose when even more reinforcements arrive, but then Edolas Fairy Tail comes to the rescue and helps them fight. Happy exclaims that their feelings have helped move this world. When Mystogan starts taking all the magic away from Edolas, the troops lose their magic weapons and retreat. Everyone panics including Edolas Fairy Tail. Charle and Happy looks around at all the panicking. Finally when all the magic is gone, all the Earth Land Fairy Tail members start being sucked into the Anima as well returning back to their home. They all say goodbye to Edolas Fairy Tail and Coco. Happy cries realizing he will never see them again. Returning back to Earth Land, Charle was surprised by Exceeds' arrival to the said place. Charle Immediately requested them to go back to Edoras. The Exceeds apologized for their actions back on Extalia such as throwing rocks, but Charle's not mad because of that. She was mad for the mission that the Exceeds had given her. The Exceed Elders and Shagotte explained everything, including Charle's ability to foresee the future, and interpreted as her mission to eliminate the Dragon Slayers. After hearing the truth, and the Exceeds' new resolve, Charle accepted their arrival to Earth Land. However, Charle wondered why she and Shagotte had the same ability, which the Elders and Shagotte wondered in coughs and embarrassment. As the Exceeds are about to leave, Shagotte gave Charle one final hug, saying that they can see each other anytime now. Charle, not knowing why, felt a deep warmth from her, and saw their departure. S-Class Trial arc Following their return to the guild, she displays a slightly more open personality. She also seems to have wanted to see Happy and Pantherlily fight each other to see who was stronger. A few days later while several guild members were taking on jobs, she talks with Wendy and Lisanna. She mentions that since she is know aware of her predicting abilities, she has a bit more control over it. Lisanna even asked if she could see who she will marry in the future, but then mentions that she can't predict things too far way. She instead demonstrates by predicting a conversation Macao and Wakaba will be having soon. The next day, shortly after the master announces the candidates who have who the chance to earn the title of S-rank on the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, she has a very disturbing vision in where she witnesses a crying Cana, a frightened Natsu, a lifeless hand, and the face of the Killing Mage. She then wonders who he is. As she goes with Wendy back to their home, worrying about someone asking Wendy to become a trial partner, Wendy tells her that since she is a newcomer to the guild probably no one will do. Mest Gryder then appears back them, proposing Wendy to be of help to him in the trial. After the first exam started, Charle and Pantherlily fly towards Tenrou Island using a map. While there Charle, greatly expresses how stubborn Wendy was for not talking to her for 1 week and how she clearly told her not to get involved with him after his initial appearance and personality. While flying, Pantherlily mention how something was strange about Mest saying he was Mystogan's disciple. They find Wendy and Mest just as the signal flare was sent up, signifying attack. Together, she and Pantherlily confront Mest and ask him what his motives are and who he is. They eventually learn that he is a member of the Magic Council who plans on getting dirt on Fairy Tail, just as one of the Grimoire Heart members, Azuma, reveals himself to them. Pantherlily tells the others to stand back and prepares to fight. As Pantherlily and Azuma do battle, Charle gives him directions to aid him in combat. Shortly after, the entire group is defeated by one of Azuma's strongest attacks, a massive column of flame. Charle is knocked unconscious next to Wendy. As Natsu and Happy arrive, Charle wakes up and informs them that the enemy is Grimoire Heart. Soon after, they see Caprico in the sky releasing bubbles, which Grimoire Heart members emerge from. Charle notes that Wendy does not even have enough magic to restore herself. Natsu and Happy easily dispatch most of the members in the group's immediate vicinity, but then Zancrow arrives to fight Natsu. Charle is seen with a shocked look on her face when Zancrow incinerates his own allies, and is shocked once more when she sees that Natsu can't eat Zancrow's flames. Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Much like Happy, Charle can also use Aera allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. As well as being strong enough to carry one person while in flight. Other Precognition: Charle has the same ability to predict what and when something bad will happen, as Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability since she got it from her mother. Trivia *Being a talking cat with the ability to grow wings and having been hatched from a egg, fans have compared her and Happy with the talking cat characters Nall and Ruby from Lunar, who later turned out to be the young forms of dragons. However, a recent revelation has showed that this is not the case, as they belong to a completely different race, called 'Exceed', and older Exceeds have been seen as well. *Although Charle didn't have any memory of her mother, she pretended to be the Princess Of Extalia. Ironically Queen Shagotte is her mother. Which makes her actually a princess. *Just like the other Fairy Tail's Exceeds her member stamp yet is in her back and is pink, as seen in the OAV trailer. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cait Shelter members Category:Fairy Tail members Category: Exceed Category:Magical creatures